


If You Don't Love Me, Lie To My Face

by sushigirlali



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happily Ever After, I don’t know what slow burn is lol, M/M, Minor Finn/Poe - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, pregnancy mention in epilogue, senator's son x grifter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushigirlali/pseuds/sushigirlali
Summary: Grifter!Rey helps U.S. Senator Leia Organa's son, Ben Solo, out of a jam when a couple of muggers invade her turf. Afterward, she debates robbing the rich American herself, but can she protect her heart while stealing his?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

****

* * *

**Rating:** E

 **Parings:** Rey + Ben Solo, Finn + Poe Dameron

 **Continuity:** Modern AU; Rey is 25, Ben is 35. 

**A/N** : For the first time ever, I’ve actually written most of the story before I started posting! I think it will be way less stressful since I don’t have to “keep up” with updates. New chapters will be posted each Friday. Enjoy!

* * *

**If You Don't Love Me, Lie to my Face**  
**Part I  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_**Kennington, London** _

* * *

There are moments in life that make you question everything that came before. A look from a stranger, an incident at your job, a terrible movie... things Rey Niima was usually able to push past without pause, but tonight, she was finding it extremely difficult to ignore the feeling that her life was about to change forever.

"Hey, give us your wallet!" A pair of brawlers had cornered a man at the mouth of a nearby alley, drawing Rey's attention as soon as she stepped out the back door of her favorite pub, The Black Prince.

"Excuse me?" the would-be victim responded indignantly. His voice was deep with an American lilt, his stature intimidating.

Did these fools really think they could steal from a man like that? But then, not all criminals were as intelligent as her.

"You heard me! I want your wallet!"

Rey hung back from the potentially violent situation unfolding before her, sizing up the assailants. Their outfits were all black, including the ski masks covering their faces, but she couldn't see any identifying marks or gang affiliations. " _Must be lone wolves,"_ she thought.

There was something familiar about the tall one doing the talking, but she couldn't place them. It probably didn't matter, though, because the redwood with the nice accent looked like he could take the both of them with one hand tied behind his broad back.

Still, for some reason, she was finding it hard to walk the other way. Definitely not because the man was the most striking person she had ever seen. No, it had to be due to the fact that these bums were causing a ruckus on her turf. At least, that's what she kept telling herself, frozen to the spot as she was.

"Listen, I just got done volunteering at a shelter all day and just want to get home. Please allow me to leave unmolested."

"Volunteering at a shelter?" she muttered under her breath. "Well, fuck. But it's not your business, don't get involved." Rey was turning around to go back inside the pub when the sound of a gun cocking drew her up short.

"Don't make me repeat myself again, pretty boy."

"Whoa, hey, there's no need for that!"

"Then empty your pockets! Now!"

"No," he said crossly. "Put that thing away before somebody gets hurt."

"Dammit," Rey groaned, retrieving the silver baton clipped to her belt. Sometimes, she really hated having a conscience; in her line of work, it was a real liability.

"Hey, get your hands off me!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she growled, resolutely stalking toward the turbulent scene. "Oi! You lot!"

The big guy and his sidekick paused to look in her direction. "What?" the leader said in a surprisingly feminine voice.

" _Not a guy,"_ Rey mused. "Based on your absolutely abominable bullying technique, I don't think you're getting that guy's wallet any time this century, so why don't you just leave him alone and move along."

"Excuse me?" the woman said threateningly.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter?"

"You move along, little mouse, this doesn't concern you!" the shorter guy spat.

"You do know who's neighborhood this is, don't you?" Rey said tauntingly.

"Yeah?" the first one said dismissively. "So what."

"So, knock it off! We don't need the fuzz coming down here because some hooligans are roughing up a foreigner."

"Hooligans?! And who the fuck are you?"

"Me?" Rey sneered, flicking the baton out to the side so that it extended into a long poll. "I'm no one."

"Phas," the skinny guy said nervously, obviously recognizing her at last, "we should go."

Rey had never been so proud of her reputation as a grifter who was just as likely to steal an expensive piece of art from the peerage in an elaborate heist as kick a thug's ass in the street.

"But the boss—"

"He'll understand."

"But—"

"Phas!"

"Fine. But don't think this is over!" the woman yelled before running off with her companion.

"Well," the American said slowly, "that was an experience I never wish to repeat again." He smiled at her. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Rey replied gruffly, still riding high on adrenaline. "Do you always walk around by yourself at night in a city not your own?"

"Do you always save unsuspecting passersby from thieves?" he retorted.

Her phone went off, but she didn't answer it. Up close, the man was even more attractive than she had initially thought. " _Suit looks expensive, too… and is that a Breitling?"_ Perhaps it was her lucky night after all. "Only if they're handsome," she said smoothly.

"Oh, uh…" he flushed at her compliment.

" _Hmm… not the reaction I expected."_ It was kind of refreshing, though. "Sorry, I—ugh, one sec," she said as her cell went off again. "My brother," she explained, checking the caller ID. "I have to take this or he'll just keep phoning until I pick up."

The man shrugged, "No problem, I'll just wait over here." He stepped up onto the curb and walked a few paces away.

Rey nodded and lifted the phone to her ear. "What?" she said shortly.

"Who's the stiff?" Finn asked without preamble.

"Nobody."

"Right," he huffed. "Are you working him?"

"Undecided, stop pushing."

"Whatever you say, Rey. Just be careful."

"I will. Where are you anyway?" she said, humored by his tough older sibling act.

"Hanging outside the pub, just around the corner. Why? You need me?" Finn teased.

"No, I'll catch you later. Don't wait up." She ended the conversation before he could respond and stuffed the phone into her back pocket. "Sorry about that, uh…?"

"Ben," the stranger supplied, moving closer again. "Ben Solo."

"I'm Rey," she said, holding out a hand.

Ben's lips quirked and he gave her a firm handshake, his huge hand dwarfing hers. Rey felt a shiver run up her spine at the brief contact, but she shook it off.

"So, what's that for?" he indicated the weapon still in her hand. "Joining the circus?"

"No," she grinned, "it's a bo staff. I use it for self defense."

"And the defense of others," he said warmly.

"On occasion." She folded the bo staff back into a baton before reattaching it to her belt.

"Can I get you a drink?" he nodded toward the pub. "To say thank you?"

"I was actually on my way home before I… bumped into you."

"I could… walk you home? If you want." He didn't sound desperate, but it was a near thing.

"I'm not from around here," she said evasively. She couldn't really bring him back to her base of operations, which was only a few blocks down the street, but she didn't want to stop talking to him either. " _What a dilemma."_

"No? Where are you from then?"

"Nowhere."

"Okay… Well, I promise I'm not a pervert or a serial killer or anything," he said earnestly, "so you can come back to my hotel with me if you want. It's late and I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

She crossed her arms. "Because I'm a woman?"

"Hey, I'm 6'3" and double your weight and I almost got jumped like ten minutes ago," he reminded her. "It can happen to anyone."

"Fair enough," she allowed, lowering her defenses. "Still…"

"I can call my security detail if you want verification that I'm not a psycho," he offered. "I'd just like the opportunity to get to know the woman who saved my hide."

Rey's interest sharpened. "That's sweet, but uh… security detail?"

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly. "My mother is a U.S. Senator. I'm in town on her behalf. She was supposed to come herself, but her re-election campaign is heating up and she couldn't spare the time."

"You disapprove," she said perceptively.

Ben's dark brows shot up. "Yeah, actually. You a mind reader, Rey from nowhere?"

"Something like that," she smirked. "I prefer the term _grifter_."

"Grifter?" he said curiously. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Oh, you know," Rey winked for effect, assuming the privileged American was about to run in the opposite direction, "I swindle rich people out of their valuables by preying on their weaknesses. Basically, I'm a professional bad guy."

Ben looked hopelessly confused by her explanation. "But you just helped me."

"Well, sometimes I like to help out the little guy." Rey looked him over. "Little _big_ guys too."

"Like Robin Hood?" he said, disarming her with a crooked smile.

"What? I wouldn't say I'm—I'm a _hero_ or anything," she stuttered.

"Well, you're my hero," he said smoothly, holding out a hand. "That's my driver pulling up over there, in the black Jag. Join me? Please?"

"I… okay," she agreed, placing her hand in his, "but just for a little while." This time, she couldn't ignore the shiver.

* * *

Alarm bells should be going off in her head, but Rey felt perfectly comfortable with her new companion. It was odd, considering her trust issues, but Ben didn't seem to be only interested in her looks. And she knew she looked good tonight, her dark leather leggings were basically painted on and her lacy bra was visible through a mostly sheer black tank top. Add on her subtle smoky makeup and half-up hair style that emphasized her cheek bones and...

"Rey?"

She loved the way he said her name, almost like a caress. "Yes?"

"Are you hungry? I haven't had dinner yet."

"Oh, sure," she said, never one to give up a free meal. Though she did kinda wish something else was on the menu… " _What is wrong with you? You just met the man! Note to self: masturbate more."_

"Chinese okay?"

Her mouth watered. "Perfect."

"What do you like?"

"Besides you?" she said without thinking. "Uh, I mean—anything, really. Noodles, if they have them."

Ben let her comment pass, but he was beaming. "I like noodles too. Maybe some kind of chicken? Orange?"

"Excellent," she seconded.

"You're easy," he said, but then caught himself, looking horrified. "I mean to order food for, not—"

"It's okay," she laughed, patting his thigh. "I know what you meant."

"Sorry, I haven't done this in a long time," he said sheepishly, catching her hand before she could remove it.

"This?"

"Gone on a date."

"Oh." Was this a date? Rey couldn't remember the last time she had been on one. Pretty much anytime she'd been alone with a man not her brother in the past ten years it was because she intended to rob them.

"Not that this has to be a date," he said quickly, releasing her hand. "Sorry, I keep saying stupid things."

Dammit, but he was cute. "You don't have to keep apologizing," she replied lightly. "Let's just have dinner and talk and see where that takes us." Maybe the night would lead to some fun extracurricular activities, maybe not, but at least she'd be able to case his place. Based on what she knew so far, the guy definitely came from old money. " _Just keep reminding yourself that he's potentially a mark, not a boyfriend, Rey."_

"Sure," he smiled, looking relieved. "Hey, Poe?" he said to the driver. "Can you pick up some food after dropping us at the hotel? We're starving."

* * *

Ben fumbled a little opening the door, but quickly recovered and ushered Rey inside with a gallant sweep of his arm. The hotel was nice, but not extravagant, something she found odd for the son of a U.S. Senator. Then again, he had apparently been helping out at a shelter all day, so maybe he really was as down to earth as he seemed.

"The bathroom is through there if you need it," he pointed toward the bedroom.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay, I'm just going to grab a quick shower. Poe should be back within the hour, so make yourself at home."

" _Can I join you?"_ she was tempted to say. "Sure, I'll just watch the telly."

Ben nodded and left the room. A few seconds later, Rey heard the water start. Flipping on the TV, she left it on the cartoon channel before having a look around.

There weren't any expensive electronics or pieces of art in plain sight, so Rey could only assume that anything valuable would be in his room. " _Oh, well, nothing gained, nothing lost. Better update Finn, though."_

Yanking her cell out, Rey sent a quick text to her brother with Ben's name, the hotel's address, and a couple sentences about the modest state of his living room. He answered her almost immediately, sounding concerned.

Finn: Are you sure about this bloke? If you're not there to rob him, I assume that means you're interested in something else?

Rey: Yes? Maybe? I don't know. We just met, but…

Finn: At least text me later, okay? So I don't have to worry

Rey: I will. Love you 3

Finn: Love you too, peanut

Finn: ...check the room safe if you get a chance. Those types of hotels always have them and you never know what might be inside ;)

Rolling her eyes, but knowing he was right, Rey listened for a moment. It sounded like Ben was still in the shower, so she took the opportunity to pop into the bedroom and search his closet. A standard issue hotel safe was at the back, surrounded by some very nice black suits.

It wouldn't have been hard to crack the safe if she had her gear, but her heart wouldn't have been in it even if she did. She didn't _want_ to rob Ben Solo, which was a first. Still, she did appreciate a challenge...

"Did you need something?"

Rey whipped around to see her host in nothing but a low slung white towel. "No, I—uh…"

"Would you like something to change into?" he inquired kindly.

Unable to respond with his magnificent chest and long thighs on display, Rey just shook her head in the negative. His brow creased and she felt like a kid who had been caught snooping for Christmas presents. " _Shit, shit, shit, I've totally blown it!"_ Backtracking to the living room, she wasn't surprised when he followed. " _What should I do? Oh, god, I don't want him to think…"_

"Rey, what you said earlier… about being a… what did you call it? A grifter? Are you—mmph!" he started, unable to complete his thought as Rey impulsively reached up to kiss him.

But instead of pushing her away and demanding an answer, Ben threaded his fingers through her hair and dragged her closer. Taking his response as permission, Rey wrapped her arms around his waist, gripping his bare back as the kiss went on and on.

Somehow, they ended up next to the couch. Rey pushed Ben into a sitting position and climbed onto his lap, rubbing her clothed core against the tent in his towel. "Rey," he whispered, lips trailing down to her neck, "Rey, I want you."

"Yes," she responded as he reached for her waistband. Coming up on her knees, she growled when he yanked her leggings and underwear down her hips with one forceful tug. Things were getting out of control, going too far too fast, but she didn't care; she wanted him too. "Help me," she demanded, legs trapped by the constricting garments.

"I've got you," he huffed, reaching behind her to unzip her black combat boots and pull her pants the rest of the way off.

Meanwhile, Rey tore her top and bralette over her head before going to work on the towel barely covering his lap. "Wow!" she blew out a breath, zeroing in on his ardent erection when it was uncovered. He was big, maybe bigger than anyone she'd ever been with. Would he fit?

"Fuck," Ben sighed, sitting back to stare at her body, "you're beautiful, Rey."

Feeling weirdly shy about the sincerity in his sinful voice, Rey kissed him again in lieu of a response, reaching between them to spread herself for entry.

"Wait," he said, gasping for air, "what about protection?"

"Implant," she mumbled, rubbing her slit against the tip of his penis. "I'm clean, are you?"

"Yeah, I haven't—oh, god—uh, done it in a while."

"Good." She felt strangely possessive of him, this man she had just met. It pleased her that he didn't sleep around. "Fuck me, then. Raw."

Ben slammed his mouth down on hers again, positioning his dick with one hand and gripping her left buttock with the other. But he didn't ram himself home, instead he teased her hole, sliding only a fraction of the way in before retreating. He did it over and over, mimicking the action with his tongue until she was incoherent with desire, squirming, imploring him to fill her…

And then he was, and she found that he fit very well inside her indeed. His thick cock seemed to be made for her, hitting all the right spots and ones she hadn't even known existed until now. "Ben!" she cried, furiously pumping her hips in time with his thrusts. "This is—you're—"

"I feel it too!" he returned, palming her breast and teasing her erect nipple. "From the first moment I saw you, I—"

She licked his mouth, begging for entrance, not wanting to hear his sweet words even as they made her heart soar. He opened for her, but was obviously frustrated that she had cut off his declaration. Before she knew it, the hand squeezing her ass drew back and lightly smacked against her butt-cheek.

"Oh!" Rey jolted at the slight sting, but it wasn't in pain. On the contrary, she requested, "Again! Ben, do that again, please! I'm—"

_Knock, knock._

"Oh, shit, Poe's at the—"

"Don't you fucking dare, Ben Solo," she growled, bouncing up and down on him with renewed vigor. But the driver started knocking harder, likely because of the guttural sounds erupting from Ben's throat. " _Come on, man, can't you tell we're busy?!"_

"But—shit!" Ben hauled her against him, no longer playing, just looking for relief before his friend broke the door down.

Rey found his soft grunts and swears endearing, so she took pity on him and increased her pace even further. "Come for me, Ben," she instructed, grinding down on him with all her might. "Come now and then we can eat. Or you can eat me, whichever you prefer."

The dirty talk seemed to work, because in the next minute, Ben was biting down on her shoulder, shaking with the force of his orgasm. Not far behind, Rey led his hand to her swollen nub, needing just a hair more stimulation to tip over the edge. Almost instantly, his trembling touch sent her into climax. Still vaguely aware of what's-his-name banging on the hotel room door, she pressed her mouth to Ben's pectoral to muffle her cries and came for what felt like ages…

"That—was—amazing," Ben panted, hugging her so tightly she thought she might pop. "The—best—I've—ever—had!"

"Me—too," she couldn't help but admit.

Loosening his hold, Ben cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"Ah—you're welcome," she said, smiling like an idiot. Before she could lean in again, Poe resumed making his presence known.

"Ben? Are you okay? Answer me! Did that woman kill you? Your mother will be so pissed if you're dead." He hit the door again. "Either answer me in the next ten seconds or I'm going to get security!"

"I'm fine, great, alive, whatever!" Ben called back loudly. "And annoyed," he said to Rey. "Go into the bedroom for a minute while I get rid of him."

"Okay," she agreed, gingerly getting up. They both groaned when he slipped out of her, which Rey found gratifying. "Can I use the shower now?"

"Sure, there are towels under the sink. My sleep shirts are in the top drawer of the dresser," he offered.

" _He wants me to spend the night?"_ she mused, feeling giddy and terrified all at once. "Alright," she said aloud, picking up her clothes and disappearing into the bedroom she'd been casing earlier, "call out if you need backup."

"Will do," he chuckled, "will do."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rey emerged from the bathroom feeling fresh and back in control. Picking a long sleeve shirt out of Ben's dresser at random, she pulled it over her naked body before toweling off her wet hair. The black cotton was as soft as it was big, but Rey didn't mind; it smelled like Ben.

Catching her reflection in the floor length mirror by the closet, she was amused to see that the garment fell to her knees like a sack, giving her already slender body exactly zero shape. " _Oh, well, it's not like I plan on wearing it lon_ —"

A disturbance in the living room suddenly diverted her reverie. Sneaking to the door, she carefully cracked it and peaked out.

"You can't just keep her here!" Poe nearly shouted at Ben.

"Keep your fucking voice down," he snarled back. "You're not my boss or my mother and you can't tell me what to do. I'm a grown ass man!"

"Maybe so, but you're acting like a teenager! You can't just sleep with some chick you picked up off the side of the road when Leia is counting on you to—"

"I told you," Ben said through gritted teeth, "she saved my ass and I wanted to get to know her. I didn't hire her for the fucking night!"

"Could have fooled me," Poe scoffed. "For all you know, she could have been in on the attack and—"

"Get out!" Ben ordered, clearly at his wit's end. "I'll call you when you're needed again, if you are."

"Are you firing me?!"

"Not yet," Ben said grimly, marching to the door and flinging it open. "Just go before I forget that you're my best friend and say something I regret."

"Fine," Poe said, storming out of the apartment. "Let me know when you come to your senses!"

Ben slammed the door shut, then turned around and leaned on it. Scurrying back into the bathroom before he caught her eavesdropping, she started combing her hair, attempting to look natural in case he came in after her. When he didn't, she tried not to feel disappointed.

Leaving her damp hair hanging loose around her shoulders, Rey found him sitting at the dining table in his towel with several brown paper bags in front of him. He looked lost in thought and she hoped he hadn't taken Poe's opinion about her motives to heart. "Wotcher, Ben?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" he said, looking up at her. "Sorry, I was just...uh…" The arrested look on his face made her toes curl. "Wow, you look amazing."

"This old thing?" she joked, sidling up next to him. "I borrowed it from a mate."

"He has good taste," he said, opening his arms.

"I certainly think so," she said coyly, moving to sit sideways on his lap. Rey curled one arm around his neck and placed the other one on his chest. "Are you still hungry?"

"For food?" he choked, holding her so that she wouldn't slide off.

"Food," she nodded, leaning her forehead against his, "and other things."

One of Ben's large hands inserted itself between her thighs. "These kinds of things?" he murmured. "I think we can—fuck!" he bit his lip as he discovered that she wasn't wearing anything underneath his shirt.

"We can certainly fuck," she teased, "but—oh!" Rey gasped as he stood with her in his strong arms. "Ben? What are you…?"

Before she could get the words out, he'd pushed their dinner out of the way and laid her down on the table. Placing the backs of her knees in the crook of each arm, Ben pulled her forward until her butt was on the edge of the table and her pussy was level with his mouth.

"Having dinner," he said in the most ridiculously sexy tone of voice she'd ever heard, flipping his nightshirt up so that she was bare from the waist down.

"Oh, god!" she whimpered as he lowered his head. "Ben, you don't really have to—ah!" Gripping the back of his head as he started to lick her folds, Rey shuddered every time his long nose bumped against her clit.

"Enjoying yourself?" he said a little arrogantly. "Is this why you came home with me? Cause you wanted me to make you feel good?"

Considering how very well he was treating her, and the uncertainty on his face, she decided to play along. "Yes, Ben, I wanted you the second I saw you!"

He smiled slightly, then resumed tasting her. "So, does that mean you want to come?"

"That would be lovely," she sighed, enjoying the pressure of his wide mouth.

His mouth quirked at that. "Never heard sex described that way before."

"Then you're doing it with the wrong people."

"Oh?" his gaze turned hot. "And how many people have you been doing it with?"

"Not many," she said hurriedly, "and not in a long time."

"Good girl," he said silkily. "So, if I were to put my fingers inside you, would your cunt feel… full?"

"Yes!" she panted, so wet she was dripping onto the table now.

"Let's see then."

Arching her back as he slid two fingers inside her body, Rey realized that she had never really known sexual satisfaction until tonight. She was twenty-five and still basically knew nothing about sex and relationships. "Huh."

Ben stopped moving, lifting his dark head to look at her. "Rey? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said dreamily. "I guess I've just never felt this way before."

He held her eyes for an extended moment, amber striking against hazel. "Yeah, me too." And then he was fingering her again, sucking and teasing her slick opening until she was crying out his name in ecstasy.

Afterward, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. Needless to say, they skipped dinner that night.

* * *

Rey grunted as she felt Ben leave the bed the next morning. He had been her heater since the sheets and pillows were strewn about the room. "Come back," she said hoarsely, throat worn from use. "I'm cold."

"Just a moment," he laughed, opening the bedroom door to fetch something from the living room. "Your cell has been going off for an hour straight."

"My cell?" she yawned. Then, "Oh, no." She sat bolt upright. "Wait! Don't—"

"Rey?" Ben called in disbelief. "Who the fuck is Finn?"

* * *

**A/N** : I love Kingsman and always think about Rey being a punk with a heart of gold like Eggsy. I didn't include the spy angle, but I was able to visit The Black Prince, where scenes were filled for the movie, a couple years ago and have fond memories. Anyway, reviews are appreciated! 3


	2. Chapter 2

****

* * *

**Parings:** Rey + Ben Solo, Finn + Poe Dameron

 **Continuity:** Grifter & Senator's Son AU

 **A/N:** It was hard sticking to a posting schedule, but I did it! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 **Special Thanks:** Bollwerk | MFA101 | grliegirl | Lucky7134ever

* * *

**If You Don't Love Me, Lie to my Face  
Part II  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_**Kennington, London** _

* * *

Vaulting off the bed, Rey threw on his long shirt and raced to Ben's side. "Please, don't read whatever he's written. It's not what you think."

"Too late," he replied grimly, tossing her the device.

"Ben, I—"

"So, what am I to you exactly? It's hard to tell based on your boyfriend's flurry of messages. A mark? A quick fuck? What?"

Rey tried for a joke. "Well, not a _quick_ fuck."

It didn't land.

"Get out."

"Ben!" she protested. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my brother. Well, foster brother. But that's neither here nor there."

"No, it really isn't."

"Please, let me explain!"

"No," he said shortly. "No, I don't think so." He marched over to the door for the second time in as many days and threw it open. "Get the hell out!"

"Wait, can't we just—"

"No! You're clearly not who I thought you were. I really don't see what else there is to say."

Frustrated by his stubborn refusal to hear her out, Rey vacillated between desperation and anger. Anger won out. "Fine! Fuck you, then!" she shouted, grabbing her things and escaping into the hall. "It's not like I ever—hey!" Rey stopped short as Ben abruptly shut the door in her face. "I was still talking, asshole!"

But he didn't answer.

"Fine! Be that way!" she raged. "Go back to America, you rich prick! It's not like I was going to beg you to stay! And don't think I'll be back! Because I won't! I hate you, Ben Solo!"

Silence.

"Okay," she muttered, pulling on her boots. "Okay, be that way, you coward." Rey kicked the door for good measure before turning on her heel and heading for the elevators. "Who does he think he is, anyway?" She impatiently smacked the button. "Kicking me out like that...it's not like I was going to do anything. I'd already decided that I wanted…"

 _Him._ She wanted _him._

Rey jumped when the metal doors dinged open. " _This is it. The moment of truth."_ She looked back at Ben's flat one last time, but was disappointed when he didn't appear to stop her. "Goodbye, Ben," she whispered, boarding the elevator with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Finn demanded the moment she entered their hideaway, taking in her disheveled appearance.

"Enjoying myself!" she snapped, tossing her clothes and bo staff through her open bedroom door before joining him in the living room. "Or at least I was until Ben read your fucking text messages!"

"Ohhh…" Finn had the grace to look chagrined. "Uh, sorry."

"You should be!"

"Hey, you had your fun, didn't you? And besides, you don't want to get mixed up with his sort," he snorted.

"And what do you mean by that?" she huffed.

"Didn't you read my texts?"

"No, Ben did! Or, some of them at least." Rey flopped down on the sofa. "Why?"

"Because," he said, muting the stock car race he'd been watching on the telly, "I heard that those goons you chased off last night are still looking for him."

"What?!" she exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders. "What do you mean they're looking for him?"

Finn seemed startled by her reaction. "I mean, they were hired to kidnap him. His mum is important or some shit."

"Of course," she groaned, releasing her friend to pace around the room. "I knew the tall one seemed familiar."

"Who?"

"One of the muggers," she explained impatiently. "It was Phasma."

"Oh, shit."

"Exactly," she concurred. "So, the other one had to be Hux then; he's always attached to Phasma's hip."

"Did he recognize you?"

"Yeah," she waved away the concern in his voice, "but more importantly, the two of them being involved means the First Order is after Ben."

"He's done for then," Finn sighed. "Hope you got a consolation prize, at least."

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I didn't."

" _You_ gave up the opportunity to shaft some rich American who probably—"

"If you want to preserve our relationship, you won't finish that remark," Rey glared, still pacing.

"Look, I'm sorry, but—"

"Shut up for a second, I'm trying to think."

"About what?" he asked.

"How to save Ben, obviously."

"And what are you going to do about it? Play human shield when the bullets start flying?" he said incredulously.

"Don't be silly," she dismissed.

"Then what?"

"We kidnap him instead," she said simply.

"We—?! Have you lost your mind?!" he exclaimed.

"No, I haven't," she denied. "This is the best way to protect him until he can get out of dodge."

"You do hear yourself, right?" Finn stepped into her path. "How is holding the bloke against his will the best way to protect him?"

"The First Order can't kidnap what they can't find," Rey shrugged, starting to pick up items around the room that could be useful. "We might need duct tape, a pillow case…hmm, what else?"

"Wow, you've really fallen for this guy."

Rey snapped around to face him. "I have not!"

"No? Then why are you doing this? Why help a stranger at all?"

"He's not a stranger! Ben is my—he's—" Rey threw the supplies on the ground. "Look, I don't have to explain myself to you! I just can't let anything happen to him, okay?"

Finn gave her a strange look. "Okay, sis, whatever you say."

"So, you'll help me?"

His expression softened. "Of course, I will. Here." He picked the tape up off the floor and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"Sure," Finn smiled, "we're family."

* * *

Looking through the swanky window of the swankiest lunch spot in the swankiest part of London, Rey was feeling out of her depth. Or, at least she had been until she spotted her target. After that, all she felt was anger.

Striding inside and past a bewildered looking maître d', she went right up to the table Ben was sharing with a pretty blonde woman. He looked so good in his black suit and red tie that she wanted to bite something, preferably him.

"Rey!" he said, looking stunned at her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," she said evenly, eying the person next to him. "Alone."

Ben frowned. "What else is there to say?"

"A lot," she said matter-of-factly. "Look, I'm sorry to interrupt your date—"

"It's not a date," he denied quickly.

"No?" she had to suppress a smile.

"No," he said more calmly. "I'm in the middle of a business meeting."

"Really?" Rey assessed the wide-eyed woman in her soft pink suit. She looked downright disappointed by her tablemate's dismissal, but Ben's expression seemed honest enough. "Good, then you can reschedule." Hustling around the table, she forced Ben to his feet.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed, tripping a little on the long white tablecloth.

"Kidnapping you," she deadpanned, taking his hand. "Didn't I tell you before? I'm a bad guy."

Ben's fingers clenched over hers, but still he resisted. "Rey, I've got at least 100 pounds on you!"

"So what," she scoffed. "I've taken down guys even bigger than you."

"Without your weapon?" he asked, eyeing her naked hip.

"I left my staff in the car, but I can now see that was a mistake. So, stop playing around and come with me before I go get it!"

"Listen, my mother is—!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do! Your life isn't worth—whatever this is! You can't really be this desperate for money!"

"Sure I can," she said, trying to tow him toward the back door. "Come now, we need to get out of here."

"And go where?" he said incredulously.

"My place. My brother is downstairs with the car."

"You brought a getaway car?!"

"Of course I did!" Rey grunted, throwing all her weight behind moving him along. Unfortunately, Ben was so massive that she made little headway.

"Um, Mr. Solo?" the pretty blonde piped up out of nowhere. "Should I call the police, or...?"

"No!" they shouted at the same time, with Rey adding, "Stay out of it!" for good measure.

"Hey!" Ben glared down at the hellion attached to his arm. "Don't yell at her! It's rude!"

"Me?!" Rey returned. "You yelled at her too!"

"Shut up," he snipped, turning back to his acquaintance. "Kaydel, I—uh—need to reschedule, okay?"

"Um, okay," Kaydel replied with barely contained annoyance. "I'll just—go, then."

"Bye!" Rey said cheerfully, waving her off.

"Really, Rey?"

"What?" she tugged on his hand again. "Come on! Your manners have been preserved, your face has been saved. So, can we go now?"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, throwing a few bills on the table as she yanked him toward the back exit. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"I already told you, we're going to my place. It's near The Black Prince."

"I thought you didn't live in that neighborhood."

"I lied."

"Big surprise," he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, you can be mad at me later," she persisted. "It's not safe here."

Ben pulled her to a stop near the restroom. "What do you mean it's not safe? For who? For you?"

"No, not me."

"For me?"

"Dammit, Ben, come on!" Rey growled, getting desperate now that they were so close to the exit.

"Not until you tell me why."

"Fine!" she huffed, throwing up her hands in the air. "Those muggers the other day weren't just there to pick your pocket, Ben. They were sent."

"Sent by whom?"

"The First Order. It's a paramilitary organization with international connections who—"

"I know who they are," Ben said bitterly, taking her hand again. "Let's go in here. We shouldn't talk about this out in the open."

"Finn is right outside! We could just—"

"I don't want to talk to Finn, I want to talk to you. And then we can go. Deal?"

"Ugh, fine!" Rey grudgingly allowed him to lead her into the single bathroom stall, sensing he wouldn't budge until he knew everything.

Locking the door behind them, Ben placed his hands on her shoulders. Even though they had been parted less than a day, it felt good to be touched by him again.

"Alright, now tell me what is going on," he said calmly. "Please," he added politely.

"Finn heard that those two muggers from last night are still looking for you," she informed him.

"Heard from who?"

"I don't know, Finn has a lot of sources around the city."

"And I'm just supposed to take his word on it?" Ben said skeptically.

"No, you're supposed to take mine," she retorted.

"Because you're so trustworthy?" he frowned.

"Look, I didn't rob you, or whatever you think I did or was going to do!" she said defensively. "Did I have a moment where I considered breaking into your safe? Yes, okay? But I didn't! I decided I wanted you more!"

Ben's dark eyes blazed with feeling. "And now? Do you want me still?"

"Yes!" she admitted, as much to him as to herself. "I'm just trying to protect you, idiot! So, I need you to believe—mmph!" Rey's ranting stalled as Ben drew her mouth under his.

"Why?" he said against her lips.

"Because you're special," she whispered, sliding her hands up his board torso, "and so was what we shared last night."

"I knew it," he said, kissing her again. "I knew you felt it too! When I read those texts I wanted to sink through the floor. I thought I'd misjudged you, that everything I was feeling was just in my imagination." Rey gasped as he backed her into the sink attached to the wall. "I never want to feel that way again."

Rey tugged on the lapels of his suit, gratified to find him hard against her thigh. "I'm sorry," she said softly. Then, roguishly, "Want me to kiss it better?"

"I have another idea," he growled, spinning her around so that she faced the mirror. His hands went this fastening on her jeans, but he hesitated for a moment. "Is this okay? I won't make you do anything you don't—"

"Yes, yes!" she cried pushing back against him.

Not needing to be told twice, he made quick work of her zipper and his, pulling down their pants and underwear just far enough to get the job done.

"Hold onto the sink," he ordered.

Doing as he asked, Rey let him take the lead. "What now?"

"Bend over," he instructed, nudging her feet apart.

"Okay," she said breathlessly, spreading her legs and bending at the waist. Hands braced on the edge of the sink, Rey waited for Ben to mount her. "What now?"

"Do you want this?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Okay, then," he growled, spreading her with his fingers. "Here I come..."

Rey gasped as he filled her in one stroke, rocking her on her toes with the force of his penetration. "Ben!"

"Shit, was that too hard?!" he asked hurriedly.

"No," she moaned, pushing back against him. "You kicked me out before I could get my fill this morning! Do it again!"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," he said hotly, wrapping an arm around her middle and pumping into her with long, deep strokes. The other tangled in her hair, pulling her head back onto his shoulder.

"Oh, god!" she whimpered, watching his face in the mirror above the sink. He looked like he'd found heaven and hell all at once.

"Do you like that?" he growled against her cheek, nibbling on her earlobe. He met her eyes in the mirror. "Do you like the way my cock feels inside you?"

"Yes!" she groaned, so turned on by the constricted way he was holding her that she knew she wouldn't last long. "Ben, I'm going to come!"

"Already?" he said in awe. "Damn, I'm sorry for neglecting you this morning, baby."

"You're—making—up—for—it!" she grunted as he continued to thrust away inside her.

"I'm glad to hear—ah!" His whole body snapped forward as her inner muscles started to flutter around him, trapping her between his chest and the sink.

"Don't stop!" she whined. "Ben, please! I'm so close!"

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely, clearly on the brink himself, "I swear I can usually last longer than this."

"I don't care! We're fucking in a bathroom!" she said with unconscious humor. "Make me come, dammit!" He laughed out loud and the sound eased her temper. "Uh, sorry."

"Hey, I love how vocal you are," he assured her.

Her heart pounded at his sweetness. "You do?"

He started rocking from side to side, bringing a shuddering gasp from her lips. "Oh, yeah." Putting a little space between them so he had room to maneuver, Ben resumed pumping his hips, setting a pace that had her screaming in seconds.

Placing a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound, he followed her release a few moments later with a satisfied groan.

_Knock, knock._

"Fuck," Ben swore, freezing inside her. "Just a minute!" he called back.

Carefully pulling out, he grabbed a couple paper towels from the dispenser on the wall and wiped himself off. Still braced on the sink, Rey watched as he adjusted his clothing before running the scratchy paper between her thighs as well.

"Thanks," she half-laughed, half-moaned.

"I can't believe we just did that, I don't know what came over me. It's like I'm—"

"Addicted to sex?" she supplied, turning on the facet to splash some water on her flushed face.

"Addicted to _you_ ," he countered, pulling up her jeans and refastening them for her.

"Nicely played," she teased, leaning back against his chest. "Now, let's get you out of here."

"As you wish."

* * *

There was no one in the hallway as they left, so Rey could only assume that they had grown tired of waiting. She supposed she should be embarrassed about having sex in a public water closet, but she wasn't. Still, she was glad that they didn't have to endure any judgmental stares on their way to the back alley.

Even though it had taken longer than planned to retrieve Ben, Finn was still waiting for them. Her best friend was loyal to a fault, something she was immensely grateful for.

"Took you long enough," Finn scolded once she shoved Ben into the back of the dark blue mini.

"Sorry," Rey replied without elaborating. "Let's punch it."

"Uh, hi," Ben said awkwardly, looking comically out of place in Finn's tiny car. "Ben Solo," he introduced himself, buckling first Rey's belt and then his own.

"Finn," he brother grinned, eyeing them in the rear view mirror. "So, did you two fuck in the bathroom, or what? Cause your faces are all red and you're sweating."

"Finn!" Rey said indignantly.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Listen, before we go anywhere," Ben said slowly, "thanks for helping us out, but—"

"Fuck off?"

"Finn!"

"Well, excuse me for not being thrilled that the man my baby sis met _yesterday_ is exposing her to potentially dangerous, not to mention unsanitary, situations."

"Oh, my god," Rey groaned, covering her face. "Please, stop talking."

"The First Order is no joke," he continued, "so it would save us all a lot of time and heartache if you could just keep it in your pants for a couple hours. Okay?"

"I—okay," Ben grimaced. "I get your point."

"Excellent!" Finn said brightly. "We'll be home in a jiffy and then we can come up with a game plan."

"Can't wait," Ben and Rey said together. They looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

Still watching them from the front seat, Finn smiled too.

* * *

"Hey, Finn?" Rey called after several minutes of driving.

"Yeah, I see them," he answered, gripping the steering wheel harder.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, oblivious.

"A car has been following us for several blocks," Rey informed him. "Stop, don't turn around," she cautioned.

Ben sat up straight, like a child being chastised. "Sorry!"

Finn tried to ease the sudden tension. "Where did you find this pup, Rey?"

"Hey! I'm 35!"

"Are you?" she said interestedly. "I guess we never discussed our ages."

"Well, there wasn't much time in between—"

"Hey! Keep your bedroom tales to yourself," Finn broke in. "Gross." They laughed, as he intended. "Now, here's what we'll—oh, shit!"

Finn swerved as the red hatchback behind them sped up, nearly blocking their way forward on the narrow side road. "Fuck, do you both have your seatbelts on?"

"Yes!" they said, checking just in case.

"Finn, what do we do?" Rey said, turning around just as their pursuers slammed into the right bumper. "Ahh!"

Ben lurched sideways, cracking his head against the window. "Ben!" she screamed, catching him as he half fell onto her lap.

"Is he bleeding?" Finn said tightly, trying to put some distance between the two vehicles.

"No," she replied, tears clogging her throat. She brushed his hair away from his face to find a lump already forming. "Just knocked out."

"Okay, he's okay," Finn said encouragingly. "Now, I need you to do something for me, Rey."

"What?"

"Hold on!"

Bracing her feet against the back of the passenger seat, Rey wrapped her arms around her lover and bent her head. The next few minutes were dizzying, terrifying, but Finn kept them on the road as he weaved through traffic.

"Fuck! Rey, I'm going to have to make a hard left across a red light," he warned.

Ready for it, she hunched further over Ben, their seat belts and gravity keeping them in place as Finn made the turn in a burst of speed. Rey heard several tires squeal and a hard crash, but their car made it through unscathed.

"Alright," Finn said a few moments later, slowing down, "I think we've lost them."

"Was that them who crashed?"

"Yeah, right into a light pole. I don't think anyone else was hurt."

"Good," she sighed in relief.

"How did they find us?" Finn wondered.

"I think I know." Rey dug through Ben's jacket and found his cell phone.

"Turn it off and take the sim card out," Finn advised.

"I will, but first…" she held the phone up to Ben's face to unlock it, then scrolled through his favorites for two names. Reaching into the black messenger bag resting by her feet, she retrieved her own mobile device and quickly copied over the contacts. "Got them. Okay, powering down now."

"Great, but how are we going to solve the second problem?"

"What's that?"

"Getting the big guy out of the car."

* * *

Entering the underground garage that led to their lair fifteen minutes later, Finn parked as close to the lift as possible. "Maybe you should call that handsome Poe bloke now, he sounds pretty capable."

Rey lifted a brow, unbuckling her seatbelt before reaching for Ben's. "I don't think I said anything about his looks when I mentioned him on the way over."

"Well, you have now, so…?"

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes, "we _could_ use the backup. One of the downsides of working alone, I guess." Rey slowly propped Ben up against the opposite seat, careful not to knock his head. "But after we get him inside, okay? Poe already hates me, so the last thing I need is him seeing his friend like this."

"If we must," Finn ribbed, getting out of the car to bang on the elevator call button. "And I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Did you even actually meet him?"

"Kind of? It was more of an impression, I suppose." Slipping out of the car, she came around to Ben's side and gingerly opened the door. When he didn't immediately fall out, she released a breath. "Ben?" she said softly, touching his face. "Ben, we need to get you inside."

"Mm?" he mumbled, long lashes fluttering.

"You hit your head. Can you stand?"

"I loaf you," he slurred.

"Okay, then." Rey tried to get him to focus, not taking his words to heart. "Ben, it's me, Rey."

"I knowww," he said, slowly coming around. "My woman!"

"Um, Finn, can I get a hand?"

Her brother reached into the backseat, stretching one of Ben's arms around his neck. "Hey, buddy, we need to go now."

"Go? Go where."

"Rey's room."

That seemed to perk Ben up. "Okay, I think I louvre her."

"That's nice," Finn grinned. "Get up and you can lay on Rey's nice comfy bed."

Blinking rapidly as Finn helped him stand, he seemed surprised when Rey appeared under his other arm. "We were just talking about you," he said in a stage whisper. "Your brother said I can marry you."

"Oh, uh, that's nice," she stuttered, flushing as he nuzzled her cheek.

"One thing at a time, Romeo," Finn said, trying not to crack up. "First the lift, then we can talk about love."

* * *

With Finn's help, they managed to get Ben into her room without too much drama. Well, besides the minor altercation he had with the rug in the hallway.

"We're chucking this old thing out today," Rey said, bending to roll up the worn carpet. "It's a menace!"

"Just because your fiancé almost tripped—"

"La la la, I'm not listening!" Rey danced away, dropping the offending mat by the door.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny."

"No, I don't," she contradicted. "Honestly, I just hope he doesn't have a concussion."

Finn looked toward Rey's bedroom door in concern. "Does his friend have first aid training?"

"Probably? Those bodyguard types usually do." Rey pulled out her cell. "No use putting this call off any longer," she sighed. Navigating to the first contact she had added from Ben's phone, she dialed up Poe Dameron.

He picked up on the first ring, sounding harried. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Um, hey, it's the woman from last night," she started, cringing at her own intro. "I mean, uh, the one with Ben. Rey. This is Rey."

"Where is he?" Poe said shortly.

"With me, at my place," she said simply. "Listen, something's happened—"

"To Ben? Is he alright?"

Rey was actually kind of impressed by Poe's level of distress. He had seemed much colder last night. "Yeah, he hit his head during a car chase." Finn facepalmed next to her, but she ignored him. "He's conscious, though," she followed up quickly.

"He did what during a what?!" Poe yelled.

"So," she plowed on, "if you want to maybe come over, we can explain the situation to you."

Poe was silent for a few seconds. Then, "Oh, is that all? You kidnap my best friend and—"

"Hey, I did it to protect him!" she huffed. "You weren't there! You don't know what's going on! The First Order is—"

"The First Order?" he repeated seriously.

"Yes."

"I'm on my way."

"I'll text you the address."

"Thanks, Rey."

"No problem, Poe," she replied, cheered by his change of tone. Maybe he didn't hate her after all! " _Damn, when did I start caring what other people think of me? What have you done to me, Ben Solo?"_

* * *

 **A/N** : I just want everybody to be friends, okay?! New chapter next Friday! I can guarantee more smut with a side of angst! 


	3. Chapter 3

****

* * *

**Summary:** Grifter!Rey helps U.S. Senator Leia Organa's son, Ben Solo, out of a jam when a couple of muggers invade her turf. Afterward, she debates robbing the rich American herself, but can she protect her heart while stealing his?

 **Parings:** Rey + Ben Solo, Finn + Poe Dameron

 **Continuity:** Grifter & Senator's Son AU

 **A/N:** Thanks for coming along on this journey with me! I had so much fun writing this fic, it's been in my head forever! I'd love it if you checked out my other fics too :)

 **Special Thanks:** Bollwerk | MFA101 | grliegirl | Lucky7134ever

* * *

**If You Don't Love Me, Lie to my Face  
Part III  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_**Kennington, London** _

* * *

Cracking her door open, Rey was glad to see Ben sitting up in her double bed. "Feeling better?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah, except for the massive headache," he winced.

"Maybe this will help?" She crossed to her window and closed the curtains, making the room darker. "Would you like a cold rag for your head?"

"That would be great," he said thankfully.

Going into her small attached bathroom, she grabbed a cotton washcloth from below the sink and ran it under the cold faucet for a few seconds. Squeezing out the excess, she returned to Ben's side and sat next to him on the flowery comforter. Brushing his hair back, she gently placed the cloth over his wide forehead.

"That's nice," he sighed, leaning into her touch. "Where are we?"

"Finn's and my place. We're actually only a couple blocks from The Black Prince."

He looked around her sparsely furnished room. "Nice but functional," he said. The walls were sand colored and held several pieces of fine art, but the only personal touches were the collection of photos of Rey and her brother scattered atop a large oak dresser in the corner. "Not exactly the Batcave I had pictured, though."

"Batcave?" she snorted. "We traffic in stolen goods, Ben. We're not heroes."

"Still my hero," he murmured, taking her free hand.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Just stay with me."

"Alright," she whispered, wondering if he remembered all the pronouncements he'd made on the way into the building. "Can I lay next to you?"

"Please," he nodded, scooting over a bit. "Did you remove my shoes?"

"Yeah, when we brought you in," she said, making sure the washcloth wouldn't slip before curling into his side. "Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I can be lying in bed with you while not being able to do anything about it," he said with a strained laugh.

"Well, there's always tomorrow," she smiled.

"I certainly hope so," he said idly, pulling their linked hands onto his chest. "I meant what I said, you know."

She turned her cheek to look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"Oh, you do remember," she said blankly, unsure how to react. It was one thing to hear the words in apparent jest, but… Ben sounded perfectly coherent now.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I know it's too fast," he continued bravely. "I just wanted you to know. I'm not sure what's going to happen and I may need to leave London for a while."

"Leave?" she said numbly, half sitting up to stare down at him. "Why would you leave?"

"Well, my mother may need me back in the States. This business with the First Order probably can't be resolved here."

"Why not?" she demanded. "We can fight them! I can train you!"

"Rey," he said helplessly, "we don't even know exactly why they're after me. It has to do with my mother's campaign, I'm sure, but the particulars are still unknown. And I appreciate the offer, but a physical confrontation won't solve anything."

She fell silent, knowing he was right but hating it just the same. It was the first time in a long time that she felt truly helpless. " _I only know how to fight with my fists, but that won't work this time_." Still, the thought of losing him when they'd only just found each other was unbearable.

"Listen," he murmured, tugging her down on top of him, "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you. I want to see where this thing between us goes."

"So, don't," she begged, leaning down to kiss his soft lips. "Be with me."

"Rey," he breathed, deepening the kiss. "Rey, I—"

"Ben!" They shot apart as Poe burst into the room, Finn at his heels. "Are you alright?"

Covering his eyes with the damp cloth, Ben guiltily sank back onto the bed like his mother had caught him necking. "Oh, what'd you have to call him for."

"Shut up," Poe said, flinging a huge medical kit onto the edge of the mattress. He opened the case and retrieved a small flashlight and a stethoscope.

"How many jobs do you have?" Rey said incredulously. "I hope he's paying you enough, geesh."

"A lot, I was an army medic before this," he said shortly. "And no, he doesn't. At least, not enough to put up with being his friend."

"I'm still here, you know," Ben mumbled, tugging the compress off his face to frown at them.

Poe indicated for Rey to move so that he could get to Ben's right side. She obligingly rolled over into sitting position as he shined the penlight in Ben's face.

"Follow the light with your left eye. Okay, now with your right. And again." When he was satisfied, Poe dropped the light and used the stethoscope to listen to Ben's heart. Murmuring a pleased sound, he moved to inspect the bump on Ben's head. "Alright," he said, not seeming too bothered by it, which was heartening, "let me check your blood pressure just in case, but I don't think you have a concussion."

"So, I'm not dying?" Ben said drolly.

"Not today, buddy."

"Thanks, Poe, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either," he said pointedly. "Now, if you feel like you can stand, maybe we can all go out to the living room and talk things over. I've already called Leia—don't look at me like that, she needed to know—so, I have a lot to tell you."

"Is it bad?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, Snoke wants her to drop out of the senatorial race and endorse him instead," Poe said darkly.

"Or else?"

"Or else he'll kill you."

* * *

"So, Poe, what kind of Chinese food do you like?" Finn queried, flipping through a stack of menus in the kitchen.

"Again?" Poe looked at Rey and Ben.

"Well, we never actually got around to eating dinner last night," Ben said sheepishly.

Rey hid a smirk, remembering why. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've eaten anything since yesterday afternoon."

"What?" Ben and Finn rounded on her.

"Peanut, you can't just starve yourself!" Finn said.

"Why didn't you tell me, sweetheart?" Ben asked. "I would've grabbed you a roll off the table at lunch!"

"Hey!" Rey blustered, putting one hand on her hip. "You," she pointed at Ben, "kicked me out after he," she pointed at Finn, "sent a bunch of incriminating text messages! I didn't really have time to eat between then and now!"

"I said I was sorry!" Finn defended.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Ben said at the same time.

"Sweet and sour."

"Huh?" the trio said, turning to Poe.

"My favorite Chinese dish is sweet and sour pork with white rice," he stated clearly. "Can we move this circus along? It's starting to get dark."

"Sure, I'll add it to the order!" Finn said congenially. "But just so you know, you're welcome to stay the night if we go too late."

"And sleep where?" Poe scoffed. "That dingy sofa?"

Finn smiled broadly. "I'm sure we could find you a bed."

"Oh," Poe flushed, seeming to catch his meaning. "Well… maybe, I guess. If it gets too late."

Exchanging a speculative glance, Rey and Ben strategically moved into the living room. "Order us whatever, we're just gonna watch the telly."

"Yeah, fine," Finn said carelessly, still looking at Poe.

"So, what do you like?" Poe casually inquired.

"Oh, you know, a little bit of everything."

* * *

An eternity later, or forty minutes, she wasn't sure, a delivery man dropped off a mountain of delicious takeaway.

"Am I in heaven?" Rey purred, opening box after box of food.

"Definitely," Ben chuckled, passing out plates and chopsticks.

Finn sat down next to Poe and across from Rey at their small rectangular dinner table. "So, why's old man Snoke after you, anyway?"

Ben's movements became a little clumsy, but he managed to sit down and start filling his plate without spilling anything. "I worked for him out of college. He was a political opponent of my mother's and I wanted to… break away for a while."

Rey placed a comforting hand on his thigh under the table. "What happened?"

"It was fine for a little while," Ben explained, "I felt like my own man for the first time in my life…"

"But?"

"But then I caught him doing some pretty unsavory stuff, so I left," he finished. She could tell there was more to the story, but she didn't press. "My family tried to warn me about him, but I didn't listen. And now it seems he's trying to destroy us all."

"Well, we're not going to let him," Rey said fiercely.

"Thanks," Ben beamed, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

The four of them ate quickly, then retired to the living room to plot.

"I'm expecting a call from your mom soon," Poe informed them. "Leia said she was going to call Han and see what he could do to help."

"Han?" Rey said curiously.

"My father," Ben put in. "He's kind of a…"

"Criminal?" Poe finished.

Ben twisted his hand from side to side, "Kind of? It depends on the day and who owes him a favor."

"But isn't your mom a U.S. Senator?" Rey said, surprised. "How can your dad be involved in criminal activity and be married to her?"

"Honestly, in our country, it'd be weirder if he wasn't," Ben lamented.

"Huh."

"At any rate, what can he do to help?" Finn piped up.

"Well, he has connections in—wait, this is her calling." Poe pushed the talk button and then put it on speaker. "Leia? You're on with Ben and me and some… friends. What's the latest?"

"Ben?!" she said at once. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, mother, just a scratch," he assured her. "How are you?"

"At my wit's end!" she said honestly. "Han thinks he's found a legal solution to this debacle, shockingly, but I'm afraid I may have to drop out of the race before we're sure."

"You'd really do that?" Ben sounded dumbfounded.

"Of course, darling, I love you more than my career."

"Mom…"

"Now, I know this may be a lot to ask, but would you consider coming home for the time being?" Leia said solemnly. "Poe has told me about your young woman, but I'm worried about your safety in London."

Rey kept her eyes averted when Ben turned to look at her. Despite her initial resistance to the idea when they were alone, she didn't want him making decisions about his safety based on her feelings.

"I—yeah, I can do that," he conceded.

"Excellent, my assistant booked two tickets for you and Poe tomorrow morning at 9:00AM, a direct flight from Heathrow to Dulles," Leia said briskly.

"Thanks, mother," Ben said tightly. "Pretty sure of yourself, huh?"

"Just hopeful," she responded airily. "Poe, please bring him straight home once you arrive."

"Yes, ma'am," Poe said dutifully. "We'll see you soon."

"Good night, then, and stay out of trouble!"

Staring blindly at the phone as Ben's mother ended the call, Rey jumped when he put an arm around her.

"I know it's still early, but since we have to be on a flight first thing tomorrow, why don't we try to get some rest?" Ben proposed. "It's been a long day."

Rey nodded and let him help her up. She heard Finn and Poe talking, but was too distracted by her own troubles to really listen. Whatever they decided about Poe staying over, she hoped Finn's heart wasn't as in danger of being broken as hers.

* * *

Following Ben into her room, she barely noticed when he sat her on the bed and went to turn on the shower. Though her life of crime was far from normal, everything that had happened in the last 24-hours seemed like something out of a pulpy romance novel. " _How did I let this happen?"_ she mused. It was beyond ridiculous that she should be so downtrodden about a man she hadn't even known yesterday morning leaving her.

"Rey, can you come in here, please?" Ben called.

Rousing, she slipped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He was already in the shower stall, clothing folded neatly on top of the toilet seat. "What is it?"

He pulled back the opaque white curtain and she caught her breath at the full force of his nudity. "Do you have anything I can wear tonight? I just realized that I don't have a change of clothes."

"No," she said absently, tracing his glistening muscles with hooded eyes.

"No?" he repeated.

"No," she affirmed, starting to strip. "You won't be needing clothes tonight, Ben."

"I won't?" he gulped.

Rey let her clothing fall into a heap at her feet, not bothering to pick them up. "No," she confirmed, placing a hand on his stomach and pushing him backward so that she could join him. Ben's muscles jumped under her touch, making her feel powerful.

"Rey," he said softly, gazing down at her like she was the beginning and end of his rainbow.

His expression made it all better, somehow. Like maybe this thing between them wouldn't end when he left.

Warm water splashing over them, Rey wasted no time in palming his rapidly hardening penis. "Are you still dizzy?" she asked, just holding him in her hand for a moment.

"No," he choked, leaning against the cool tiled wall so that she had more room.

"Do you have a headache?" she persisted, dragging her thumb over his weeping tip.

He shook his head. "The painkillers Poe gave me helped."

"That's good," she murmured, stroking him up and down a few times. "I can barely wrap my fingers around you. Do you see?"

"Yes," he groaned, fists clenching at his sides as he let her do what she wanted.

"You're so big I'm not sure if you'll fit inside my mouth," she added huskily. "Should I try? What do you think?"

"God, Rey! Please!"

"I love it when you say my name like that. Do it again and maybe I'll suck your cock," she taunted playfully.

"Fuck, Rey!" he shuddered, eyes going nearly black with lust. "I want it! I want your mouth on me, Rey! Baby, please!"

"Well," she said demurely, maneuvering so that she could kneel in front of him without getting sprayed in the face with water, "how can I say no when you ask me so nicely."

"Rey!" he gasped at the first press of her lips against his plump head.

"Mmm," she agreed, tonguing his salty skin. "Did you invite me in here because you wanted to get fucked?"

"Yes!" he admitted.

She ran her fingers along his shaft as her mouth continued to work on his crown. "So, anyone would do for you, then?"

"No!" Ben denied. "No, only you! I only want you! You're everything to me, Rey!"

"You don't even know me," she charged, driven by personal demons that she was only just realizing had prevented her from forming long term attachments to anyone but Finn.

"I do know you," he argued. "My heart knows you, my body knows you. I want you forever, Rey!"

"Then why are you leaving me?" she said almost involuntarily.

His eyes grew wide in sudden understanding. "I'm coming back," he promised, touching her sodden hair.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Rey bit her lip. "How can you be so sure? This could be anything."

"It's love," he insisted.

Feeling her walls starting to crack, Rey renewed her attentions, half swallowing his cock in one go, determined to make sure that he remembered her. Ben swore he was going to come back, and somewhere in the back of her mind she believed him, but better safe than sorry.

" _I want him to wake up every day and wish he were here with me. I want him to come back. I want him more than anything!"_

Hollowing her cheeks, she took him as best she could, bobbing her head up and down in time with the movement of her hands. Ben was gasping her name on every pull, tunneling his fingers into her hair in an attempt to hold on without overwhelming her.

She knew he could take control if he really wanted to, he was much bigger than her, but despite taking immense pleasure in what she was doing to him, he still cared about her and wanted to enjoy her efforts without hurting her. " _Fuck, I think I love him too."_

"Rey, I'm going to—can I—on your breasts?" he panted, knees starting to shake.

Releasing him from the moist cavern of her mouth with an audible pop, she gripped him tightly between her hands. "Are you going to paint my chest, Ben?" she said in a low voice. "Do you want to make a mess all over me?"

Flushed and overwhelmed, Ben's whole body vibrated as he came, spurting across her skin like a hot brand. It was the most erotic thing Rey had ever experienced, and she'd fucked Ben bareback in a public restroom. "Wow," she said, awed by the wild look on his face.

He pulled her up by the hair in response, crushing her in a tight hug and taking her lips in a bruising kiss. Rey revealed in the feel of his arms around her, in the sticky seed sliding between their bodies. He seemed as out of control as she felt and she loved it.

"Take me to bed!" she begged, throwing her arms around his neck. "I want you on top of me and inside me! Right now!"

"I will," he said thickly, "but let me tidy you up a bit first." Quickly grabbing a loofah, he scrubbed them clean, running the sponge across her chest and between her legs until she moaned. Closing the faucet, he whipped the curtain back and scooped her up, dutifully carrying her back into the other room without bothering to dry them off.

Squealing as he dumped her onto her back, Rey scarcely had time to recover as he blanketed her with his damp body. He was already hard again, pressing insistently against her flat stomach. "I thought it was supposed to take longer for older men to get it back up," she teased.

"With you in their bed? Not likely," he growled, attacking her neck.

"Mmm… good to know, Solo." She turned her head to the side, enjoying the rough pressure. "But since this is _my_ bed, I think that means I get to call the shots."

Ben seemed to like that idea quite a bit. "You'll have to tell me what you want, then," he said gruffly, sucking on the skin beneath her ear.

She curled her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "I think you know."

"Yeah? Something like this?" he said, nudging her entrance with a flex of his hips.

Rey rocked from side to side in response, not hard enough for him to slip into her, but enough to create a delicious friction. "Getting warm."

He reached between them, rubbing her hood while pressing just inside her wet pussy. "How about this?"

"Warmer," she sighed, lifting her hips to draw him in deeper.

Ben filled her slowly, so slowly she felt light headed by the time his possession was complete. "Now?"

"Hot," she muttered, "so hot."

They moved in concert, not hurried like every time before, but in long, languid strokes. Ben continued kissing her skin, dancing between her neck, breasts, shoulders, and face. Being with him like this was everything she had ever wanted… and the sweetest expression of love she'd ever experienced.

Suddenly, she had to tell him. She may never get another chance. "Ben?" she said urgently.

"What is it?"

"About what you said earlier? About loving me?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you too," she confessed.

He pushed her hair back, fixing her with an intense stare. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We just met yesterday," he reminded her, "and you're still young."

"I know," she smiled, "but I do."

"I—thank you," he said so gratefully that she felt like crying. "I love you, Rey. It's all going to work out, you'll see."

"I believe you," she said. And this time, she really did.

* * *

They lay close afterward, Ben spooning Rey's back. "What will you and Finn do while we're gone?"

"Get into trouble, probably," she responded, just to see what'd he say.

"Why am I not surprised?" he laughed. "At least promise me you'll be careful?"

"You don't want me to quit?" she said curiously.

"Well, I'd obviously rather you engaged in a less dangerous occupation, but it's not contingent on us being together," he assured her. "I know you're not literally stealing from the rich to give to the poor, but I don't think you'd never actually hurt someone."

"Just the odd goon in dark alleyways," she joked.

"Just them," he agreed.

Rey gathered her courage, knowing that she could trust his opinion about her future. "I've actually been thinking about going to university," she said tentatively.

"Really?" he replied. "What would you like to study?"

"Mechanical engineering," she admitted. "Do you think that's crazy?"

"Not at all," he said sincerely. "My dad actually went to school for that. He ended up dropping out before I was born, but now he runs his own airplane maintenance business."

"Wow, that's great!"

"Yeah, I'm occasionally proud of him," he chuckled.

"Do you think you'd be more likely to come back if I went on the straight and narrow?"

"I told you, it doesn't—"

"Don't say it doesn't matter," she interrupted, glad he couldn't see her face. "I come from nothing, you must know that by now. Finn and I barely escaped the foster system and your mother is a huge political figure. What if I embarrass you?"

"You won't," he said soothingly, kissing the back of her neck. "My mother is passionate about public service, but she isn't a total snob. She did marry my father, after all."

"Ben, I'm not kidding," Rey pouted. "Listen, I.. I want you to come back, okay?"

"And you don't think I will unless you change everything about yourself?"

She turned in his arms, affronted. "Don't be so conceited, it would be for myself as well."

"Yeah?"

"Yes! I want to build stuff, to make something with my own hands. I worked for a mechanic once. It was fun, taking cars apart and trying to fit them back together."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out," he said, brushing her lips with his.

"Well," she said, kissing him back, "better late than never."

* * *

Finn drove them to Heathrow the next morning and the mood inside his dented car was tense. It was like the last day at summer camp, that dreadful feeling of leaving your new best friend and going back to real life. You both say you're going to write or call, but will you?

" _I have a bad feeling about this…"_

Parking in a satellite lot instead of going to the drop off, the four of them walked into the airport together. Ben and Poe stayed with Rey and Finn until their plane started boarding and they had to get in the security line, not really talking but simply existing in the same space for a while longer.

"Call me," Ben told her when their flight was announced a second time. "Whenever you want. You've got my new number, right?"

"Right," she said, eyes bright. "Don't do anything stupid or I'll kick your ass."

"I promise I'll be careful."

Rey hugged him tightly, gripping the back of his black pullover. "I'll see you, then."

Ben tilted her chin up and kissed her soundly. "Yeah, you will. Goodbye, sweetheart."

Rey let him go. "Goodbye."

Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they watched them walk away. "It'll be okay, sis. They'll be back, you'll see."

* * *

"So, how'd it go with Finn last night?" Ben asked as they neared the waiting area. "I meant to ask earlier."

"We talked for a long time and actually found that we have a lot in common."

"Only talked?" Ben said teasingly, knocking his shoulder into Poe's.

"We might have also kissed this morning," Poe shoved him back, "but that's it. Not everybody makes marriage proposals on the first day, Solo."

"Oh, god, he told you about that?" Ben groaned.

"As I said, we talked a lot," Poe snickered.

"So, do you intend to see him again?"

"Yeah, when we get back."

"That's great!" Ben congratulated. "Hopefully they both keep out of trouble while we're gone."

"Finn said he's getting tired of ripping off rich people and wants to do something else with his life," Poe enlightened him.

"Really?" Ben said thoughtfully. "He's a great driver, you know. I wonder if he'll pursue something along those lines."

"Hmm… I know some guys in the local racing circuit. I'll mention it the next time we talk." Poe retrieved their tickets as they neared the gate. "What about Rey? Is she planning to keep up with the Robin Hood act?"

"She mentioned going to school for mechanical engineering, but I'm not sure." Ben handed his passport to the flight attendant, then followed Poe down the jet bridge after their tickets were scanned. "I got the impression that they have a lot of connections in the city, but I don't think anyone will come after them if they change up their business model."

Poe chortled at his euphemism. "True, Finn basically told me they don't have a crew, that it's just the two of them, so hopefully if they decide to…" he lowered his voice as they boarded the plane, "go legit… they won't get any heat for it."

"That would definitely be ideal."

"Are we asking too much of them?" Poe questioned, turning left into the first class section.

"No more than they're willing to give, I hope," Ben said, helping Poe stow their bags in the overhead compartment once they found their seats.

"And if they decide not to stop ripping people off?"

Ben let Poe take the window seat before dropping into the plush lounger next to him. "Then, they don't," he shrugged. "After the last couple days, being a grifter is honestly not a deal breaker."

"I'll drink to that," Poe said, pressing the call button. "After all, nobody's perfect."

* * *

 **A/N** : And then they went their separate ways... LOL JK! I've got a little more for you! Epilogue coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Summary:** Grifter!Rey helps U.S. Senator Leia Organa's son, Ben Solo, out of a jam when a couple of muggers invade her turf. Afterward, she debates robbing the rich American herself, but can she protect her heart while stealing his?

 **Parings:** Rey + Ben Solo, Finn + Poe Dameron

 **Continuity:** Grifter & Senator's Son AU

 **A/N** : Last but not least, here's the epilogue! I would have been in CA this week for SWCA, so I'm missing my Reylo friends extra hard! Hopefully things will start looking up next year for conventions because cosplay and meetups are life for me! Enjoy :)

 **Special Thanks:** Bollwerk | MFA101 | grliegirl | Lucky7134ever | reyloren

* * *

**If You Don't Love Me, Lie to my Face  
Epilogue  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_**Kennington, London  
Three months later** _

* * *

Rey curled her legs underneath her as the news report she'd been waiting for finally started. At the same moment, Finn's door opened and he passed through the living room to the kitchen.

"Since when do you watch the news?" he asked, opening the fridge to grab a snack.

"Shh!" she waved a hand at him, trying to listen to the report.

" _Senator Organa has won reelection in a landslide, despite a hiccup in her campaign when J.J. Snoke, former head of multinational corporation The First Order, was arrested by the FBI and charged with a slew of crimes ranging from embezzlement to the attempted murder of her son, Ben Solo. Solo is expected to remain at his mother's side for the foreseeable future as Chief of—"_

"Hey!" Rey yelped as Finn grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. "What the hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he frowned, taking a bite out of a bright red apple. "Have you actually talked to Ben or are you getting all your information from the telly?"

"We've talked," she said evasively.

"When was the last time?"

"Last week," she muttered. "He's very busy right now."

"And what did he say?" Finn inquired.

"He said he was coming back soon," she hunched her shoulders, "but the news for the past few days has been saying that Ben's going to stay in America and work for his mom and there's speculation he's dating that tiny blonde woman from the fancy café and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," her brother cautioned as she worked herself up. "If Ben said he's coming back, then he is. I don't think the bloke has it in him to lie to you. And he's definitely not cheating on you, Rey."

"How do you know?" she cried. "You and Poe talk fifty times a day and are so in love it makes me sick!"

"Okay, let's put a pin in my love life," Finn said, "and get back to the real issue. If you're having doubts about him, then you need to talk to him!"

"I guess I could call him," she sniffed. "It's late there, though. He might be asleep."

"Why not give it a try just in case?" he urged.

She blew a raspberry at him. "Fine."

Finn looked at her expectantly, continuing to munch on his piece of fruit.

"Are you just going to stand there or can I get some privacy?" she glared.

"I'm just going to stand here," he confirmed with a grin.

Swearing under her breath, Rey was about to dial Ben up when her phone rang. "Oh, no."

"What? Is it him?"

"No," she gulped, recognizing one of the contacts she'd copied from Ben's cell all those months ago, "it's his mother."

"Well, answer it!" he said, rushing to sit beside her.

Rey held the phone so that Finn could hear too. "H—hello? Mrs. Solo?"

"Organa, but Leia is fine," she replied briskly. "Rey, have you heard from my son? He's supposed to be in town for another—"

"Finn!" Rey gasped as he took the phone from her hand and ended the call. "What are you doing?!"

"Dammit, this isn't going right at all," he bemoaned. "Ben is going to kill me!"

"What?"

Sighing, Finn scrolled through her favorites and called Ben before pressing the device to her ear. "Here."

Rey started to argue, but the sound of another phone ringing diverted her attention to the front door. "What the fuck?"

"Surprise!" Finn said weakly.

Her mouth dropped open as the door suddenly swung wide, revealing a casually dressed Ben Solo with cell in hand.

"Hey, Rey," he smiled, speaking into the receiver.

The sound of his husky voice was magnified by their close proximity, making her quiver. "Ben?" she breathed.

"I'm back, sweetheart," he held his free arm open, "aren't you glad to see me?"

Unable to respond, to think, she just stared at him in shock. " _This can't be real. Am I dreaming?"_

"Rey?" he frowned, hanging up the phone and slipping it into his back pocket. "You are happy to see me, right?" He hovered half inside the doorway, looking like he intended to bolt if she said "no."

Shaken by his vulnerability, Rey tossed her phone over her shoulder and bounded across the room and into his arms. "Ben? Ben!" she cried, realizing he was real and firm and _here_. "Oh, my god!"

"Does that mean you missed me?" he teased, sounding relieved.

She squeezed him tight, burrowing her face into his black Henley. "Yes!" she said, words slightly muffled against his firm chest.

"Good," he responded, hugging her tightly. "I was worried for a second there."

Looking up at him, she drank in his handsome features. "Don't be silly." Then, a little anxiously, "Did you miss me too?"

"Every minute, baby, every minute," he said huskily.

"Are—are you staying long?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm back."

"Yes, but back for how long?" she chewed her lip.

"Have you been watching the news, Rey Niima?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," she flushed.

He leaned down to kiss her. "I'm going to work out of the embassy for my mother during her last term, then I'm free to do whatever I want."

"And what is that?" she sighed against his mouth.

"Be with you," he said simply, looping an arm under her legs and pulling her into a bridal carry. "How does that sound?"

"I think I can work you in between classes," she ribbed, curling her arms around the strong column of his neck. "I'm starting in January. If I take summer classes as well, I should be done within three years."

"I can live with that," he murmured, taking her mouth again. "I can live with that forever."

* * *

"Nice to see you, too," Finn laughed quietly as Ben walked into Rey's room and kicked the door shut behind them. Stooping to pick up Rey's discarded phone when it started ringing again, he answered, "Hey, Senator."

"Uh… hello?" Leia replied. "Who is this?"

"Finn."

"Oh, the brother!"

"Yes, the brother," he laughed again. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for my son," she paused, "and now Rey too, I suppose. Do you know where they are?"

Finn snorted as Rey's bed started squeaking against the wall. "I have an idea," he said irreverently.

Something in his voice must have given the situation away, because she said, "Oh… I see... Ben's already in London then. Can you ask them to give me a call, um, tomorrow? There are a few things we should discuss about Ben's move… and other future important events."

"Sure, I can do that," he said brightly. " _Rey, you've got your hands full with this one. Good luck planning your own wedding."_

"Thank you. Goodnight, Finn."

"Goodnight, Senator." Disconnecting the call, he placed the device on the coffee table with a sigh. "Well, my duty is done for the night, I should probably—"

"Done managing our friend's lives?" A man rumbled from the still open doorway.

"Poe!" Finn exclaimed, flipping around. "You're here too!"

"Surprise!" he smiled, holding out a hand. "Wanna go out for dinner?"

Sparing a glance toward Rey's bedroom as the scandalous sounds from within became even louder, he tossed the apple core into the trash, grabbed his jacket and wallet, and joined Poe at the door. "Hell yes," he agreed, taking his hand, "it's a date."

* * *

_**Washington, D.C.  
Three years later** _

* * *

Rey Solo tried to focus on what her husband was whispering into her ear, but found the task impossible as his hips slammed hard against hers. With her thighs pushed wide to accommodate his width and a plush pillow propping up her hips, Ben had worked his thick cock so deep inside her body that she could practically feel him in her throat.

Not that she was complaining, per se, but it was rather annoying to be stuck housesitting for Ben's mother, the esteemed Senator Leia Organa, instead of enjoying the long awaited honeymoon in Hawaii they had painstakingly planned over the last year. Having already postponed their vacation until after Rey finished engineering school, they were both itching for a break.

Since getting together with Ben, Rey had met Leia exactly three times. Once at her engagement party, then again at her wedding, and finally only hours ago in the very room Ben was fucking her brains out in now. She was a kind woman, if a bit stern, and loved her son to distraction. Which was fortunate, since Rey was pretty sure they didn't have anything else in common.

Still, she wanted to be a good wife and daughter-in-law, so she'd sucked up her disappointment when Leia had asked them to babysit her pets and water her plants for two weeks instead of going on her dream vacation while Leia jetted off to lord knows where to bail her erstwhile husband out of a jam.

Having never met the man, he'd be conspicuously absent from their wedding, Rey's only opinion on the elder Solo was that he was lucky to have a family that cared about him so much. Having grown up in the foster care system, she knew never to take such things for granted.

In fact, now that she had a family of her own, every day was more special than the last. When not working for his mother, Ben was helping Finn and Poe grow their independent racing team. And with Leia retiring next year, he would be free to pursue his new passion with his friends. For her part, she couldn't wait to get involved in designing cars for Finn; he was quickly becoming a star on the British circuit. It was funny how things worked out sometimes...

"Rey?" Ben's hoarse whine broke into her thoughts. "Rey, I'm gonna lose it!" His long fingers slipped between them, zeroing in on her pulsating core. He deftly manipulated her slick nub, dragging her to the brink as well. "Do you want me to pull out, or…?"

Sometimes life threw in-law sized curveballs at you, but on the plus side, making furious love to her husband in the middle of the day on his mother's favorite sofa was a pretty good alternative to a Hawaiian vacation. Being married to the love of her life was turning out to be quite the adventure after all.

"No!" Rey locked her ankles around his waist and tightened her inner muscles around him. Ben swore in response, his careful rhythm becoming sloppy as they careened toward climax. "This sofa costs fifteen thousand dollars, don't you dare ruin it!"

"How the hell do you know that?" he grunted, but she could tell he was pleased. While she enjoyed when he made a bit of a mess during sex, Ben had always preferred coming inside her.

"Your mother," she gasped, arching into his next stroke. "When we toured the house earlier she—she—ah! Ben!"

"Guess I'll just have to come in you then," he panted, playing her body like a fiddle. "You've been off the pill for a month. Do you think you're ready for me? For my come? Are you ready to have my baby?"

"Oh, Ben!" she moaned, heart racing madly at the mention of having his child. Whoever said procreation wasn't sexy hadn't met her husband. They'd barely started trying, but he'd already reconfigured his home office into the perfect nursery. "Yes! Come inside me, please! Fill me up! I want your baby, Ben!"

"Fuck! Rey!" He pounded into her harder, angling his hips in just the way she liked, giving her everything he had to give. "Right there?" he huffed, hooking one of her legs over the crook of his arm. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes!" she cried, nails digging into the soft suede sofa. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Stars suddenly exploded behind her hazel eyes, making her blind to everything except the man holding her. "I love you," he whispered over and over again, trailing kisses across her face as her cunt milked his shaft for long moments. "I love you so much, Rey."

She curved her arms around his neck, returning his affectionate embrace. "I love you too, Ben."

"I'm only sorry I couldn't give you the honeymoon you deserve," he sighed absently.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we're off to a great start." She kissed his prominent nose. "Besides, we have traveler's insurance, so we can just go away next month instead."

"Thank god for that," he chuckled. Ben slowly sat up with her in his lap, careful not to dislodge his softening member. "So, about this sofa..."

"Yeah?"

"I think you may want to trim your nails before we start round two."

"Oh? Why's that?" she said bemusedly.

Ben turned her cheek to see two sets of crescent indentations cut into the arm of the couch. Apparently her grip was stronger than the fine fabric. "Shite."

"This is why we can't have nice things," he said with mock seriousness. "Mother will be so disappointed."

She giggled and pushed his unruly hair away from his face. "Then I guess it doesn't matter what else we do on this sofa, now does it?"

"Nope," he grinned at the possibilities. "Though we should probably keep our play fighting in the ballroom; less things to ruin in there."

"Mm… good point," she groaned, unable to resist lifting up and down on his rapidly hardening member. "But before I kick your butt again, I'm going to thoroughly ruin you—and maybe this sofa—first!"

Ben kissed her heatedly, letting her take what she wanted. "I wouldn't want it any other way, sweetheart."

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : Hope y'all enjoyed this little fic! I really love action romance with an HEA! Please check out my other fics and leave reviews! Validation is wonderful lol Be well!


End file.
